Pure hopes and one love
by Amarant Rose Coral
Summary: Tidus and Yuna are both Summoners. He doesn’t believe in Yevon and the high Court of Bevelle wish him dead… Yuna is a faithful Summoner… can she love a wanted man? NOW CHAPTER 2!Please Read and Review
1. Tidus

**Pure hopes and one love**

**Summary:** Tidus and Yuna are both Summoners. He doesn't believe in Yevon and the high Court of Bevelle wish him dead… Yuna is a faithful Summoner… can she love a wanted man?

**Chapter 1**: Tidus…

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Squaresoft…

* * *

I guess I was warned… My people were the survivors from the original Zanarkand. We fled together with a Fayth to our new home. The Mount Gagazat carried many secrets and in its depths a whole civilization with forbidden machina and freedom from Yevon appeared. It was what I loved about living there… It was so peaceful…I became a Summoner. Swore to battle Sin. My old man was Sin… My mom had tried defeating him with her Aeons but… she died. But hey man it didn't really matter. For when the temple in Zanarkand (my home) figured out I had what it took to become a Summoner they trained me. I was adopted by the temple and learned to summon. My first guardian was actually a Ronso. Kamashan he wasn't exactly the talker but he spoke a perfect English compared to any other Ronso. Kamashan was my guardian and he always took his job so serious. My second guardian was Chappu. I found him of the coast of the Zanarkand ruins and I decided to help him. He became my guardian. And of course my youngest guardian she was 14 and an Al Bhed. She wasn't afraid of using machina even when we traveled in Spira. She called herself PC. I started my pilgrimage when I was 17. We just sailed to Besaid. 

I remember we arrived to Besaid. "Man… I can't believe how this place is different from my home" I said exited.

"Calm down ya?" Chappu asked. "This is my home. I haven't been here in 2 years," he said.

"Two years?" I asked shocked. "Man… why didn't you return to Besaid before?" I asked. Chappu was about my age… but he always seemed older than me… he acted like he was older.

"I had my Summoner to guard" Chappu answered.

"Hey look!" PC yelled. "Isn't it beautiful!" she laughed wildly. "Man I can't wait!" she said.

I laughed. "It'll be great… we can stay here a few days and then move on to Killika together with the blitzball ship" I said. I was very exited. Some said that I never behaved like a normal Summoner… man why act like them when I was young? I could act old when I actually got old! "I can't wait…" I said. We left the boat and I finally saw the true coast of Besaid. "Amazing" I said impressed.

"Tidus" Kamashan said, "stay behind your guardians for once," ignore him. He always tried teaching me some manners. That didn't end well all the times. "Tidus"

"Yeah… fine. Gimme a break man," I said. We slowly walked toward the city Besaid. What shocked me mostly was how small Besaid was compared with my home Zanarkand. "Wow" I said.

Chappu looked nervously around, "what if we hurry a little ya?" he asked.

PC fast found her computer and pressed a few data down, "Besaid. Small town. Tell me something I don't know. Hmm… Valfore should be here," she said.

I laughed, "Like I didn't know," I said.

"Tidus" Kamashan said people were surrendering us. "Stand back" he ordered and raised his sphere.

"Guard the Summoner ya?" Chappu asked and draw his sword,

"You're begging for it!" PC yelled. Her weapon was a gun. Very rare and special gun actually forbidden but hey who cared?

"Chappu? Are you alive?" one of the men asked.

Of course! This was Chappu's hometown and they probably thought he was dead so… "Yeah" Chappu answered, "I need to go to the temple"

PC nodded, "Yeah! He's a Summoner" she said and pointed at me. "We're his guardians" she started walking toward the temple.

I was allowed into the temple… even though they all stared at me. The temple was filled with statues… I think I was shocked… so this was the temple of Valfore. We entered the chamber before the chamber of the fayth. There were already 3 people in there. A woman and 2 men… "Hi!" I smiled, "Is there a Summoner in there?" I asked.

The woman nodded, "yes"

Kamashan stared at the Ronso. "One of Ronso tribe"

"Kamashan" I said. I knew he couldn't go back to Mount Gagazat. I knew. He could never go home. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes" he simply answered. "You should worry about yourself. The fayths here are harder than the one you spoke to," he said. He was always so worried.

"Take care in there ya?" Chappu said. Was he hiding himself for the red hair man? He turned around and saw a girl left the chamber of the fayth.

She was about my age… looked more serious than I… "I did it… I became a Summoner," she said.

"…" I knew how hard it was becoming a Summoner. I moved closer to the door. "Man… I hope the fayth is in a good mood," I said with a weak smile. I entered. This chamber of the fayth was really different than the one back home. "Valfore?" I asked. I kneeled down and started praying. Hoping for a way to stop Sin. Praying for peace to come to Spira.

"Summoner… welcome to my temple. You wish my Aeon. I will gladly give it to you Summoner" the fayth disappeared into me.

I took a deep breath trying to control my own body. Fighting against my need for fainting. I slowly left the chamber and I saw all my guardians. "…Man…" I fell to the stairs.

"Tidus!" Chappu stormed to me and helped me. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said with a cheerful smile. Chappu helped me outside the temple. Everyone was celebrating the birth of a new Summoner. Lady Yuna. As she summoned I couldn't help smiling. I guess I felt it stronger than anyone… a gentle emotion was burning out of the Aeon.

Chappu made sure I didn't fell. "Wakka" I heard he whispered.

"He's your brother right?" I asked.

Chappu nodded, "yes"

"Why don't you talk with him?" I asked.

"Everyone thought I died. Beside what's the point telling if I travel around in Spira" Chappu said. "I don't want to be sad ya?" he asked.

I nodded, "But you'll return when I defeat Sin" I said. "Talk to him Chappu… I'll be fine" I moved a little away from him. "Don't worry," I said.

He nodded. "Your right. But man now we have a problem… Your right!" he said and started laughing.

"Hey!" I yelled. "That wasn't funny Chappu!" I stormed after him. I felt happy.

He escaped me a few times before Kamashan stopped us.

"You two must learn to behave," He said. He was scaring everyone of with his ice-cold glares.

"Chill out man" Chappu said. He laughed heavily.

PC was sitting with her computer on the ground, "Wow! Amazing" she said.

"What are you up to?" I asked.

She looked at me, "Did you know Lady Yuna is daughter of High Summoner Braska… some of my files are pretty ruined. They're all staring at me…" she said. She was an Al Bhed… of course they stared.

"PC" I laid my hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She hated when other people stared at her…"Fine… I guess I have to get used to people staring at me… It's not everyday you see a girl with guns, a computer and soooo good looking" she smileda little smileto me. She slowly stood up from the ground. "No matter how much they may hate Machina… then" she started laughing, "Sin is thousand times worse". "But you know… if we keep trying… and keep fighting then we'll beat Sin one day right?" she asked.

"Yeah" I nodded, "That's right"

"Then maybe they could forget I'm an Al Bhed," she said.

I think it was then everyone started freaking out.

* * *

To be continued 

A/N: So… what do you think? I turned Tidus into a cool Summoner too…I hope you like my story… and if you do… please Review… I have really worked hard on it…

PLEASE

PLEASE

Review…

Love

Amarant Rose Coral


	2. She was a beautiful Summoner

**Pure hopes and one love**

**Summary:** Tidus and Yuna are both Summoners. He doesn't believe in Yevon and the high Court of Bevelle wish him dead… Yuna is a faithful Summoner… can she love a wanted man? Chapter 2 is up!! READ AND REVIEW.

**Chapter 2**: She was a beautiful Summoner

EVERYTHING IN THIS FIC BELONGS TO SQUARE SOFT!!! ONLY A FEW OF THE O.C ARE MINE.

* * *

I looked around. This could get messy. I looked around. "Pc stay close to me" I said. I didn't want her to get in any trouble. It wasn't her fault. People just hated her kind. Even though it pretty much wasn't their fault. Maaan. Chappu wasn't here? I was wondering where he left to. But I knew if anything got messy he would hurry. 

The young Lady Yuna had followed in her father's footsteps. I guess she was happy. "So who are you?" she asked me with a shy smile.

"I'm Tidus. From the holy Mount Gagazat" it was easier to explain to her I was from Gagazat than Zanarkand.

"Do you think… I could be the high Summoner?" she asked. Did she really want that badly to die? Or was I just being selfish?

"Sure" if she had the chance. Sure. I slowly nodded.

That answer seemed to please her a lot. A huge smile appeared across her face. I found her cute… really… She was special. I found myself smiling to her. Lord Braska's daughter. My father had been Lord Braska's guardian. Braska had left his only daughter behind.

I guess that was what I hated the most about the sacrificing Summoners calm… children were left behind. But maan… I looked back and saw Chappu entered the village. Everyone stared at him.

"Is he Chappu?… that Chappu?" she asked. She seemed to insecure.

"Yep. The one and only Chappu. I found him of the coast of Zanarkand 2 years ago. After that he sort of thought he owe me his life. So he became my guardian" I explained. "He's not an unsent or anything" I said.

She seemed more relaxed. "he have changed so" she mumbled.

Yeah he probably had. I had always known Chappu as a guy filled with difference. I mean he could be the guy who was teasing me and playing with me and then he could be the guy who always protected me and was very grown up and responsible. She slowly walked toward him. I saw Chappu stared nervously at her. "Chap" she said. I saw she shivered. "…Are you okay?" she asked.

Chappu nodded. "Yeah" he answered. "Tidus saved me 2 years ago. Then I realized the truth… about everything. Yevon and Spira" he said. I looked at Kamashan. He felt the danger too.

IF Chappu mentioned the fact that no one in New Zanarkand believed in Yevon. And if he mentioned that Yevon was a huge lie. Maan I could just imagine the problems we would be in. "I became a guardian shortly after that" he said. He seemed lost in his own world… I felt for the first time that Chappu showed who he really was and how he felt. "I once thought Yevon was all there existed and if we prayed Sin would be gone… but man we prayed so much that it blinded us. No Summoners have to die" he said.

"Chappu!" Kamashan warned. "Talking about secret matter is not in a little village" he seemed angry. Or maybe it was just me?

I nodded. Kamashan was right. "Chappu maybe we should rest"

PC slowly walked toward Chappu gently placing her hands on his. "It's okay" she said. "We know Chap" she said.

I nodded. Chappu had loved PC from perhaps the first time he saw her. I still remembered when they first talked together how they argued. Chappu had in the beginning been blinded by Yevon but then… he saw PC's home. He saw the true nature of PC's people. He woke up. He protected her since. When her father was killed and she was sent to me. PC had been 12 years old when her father died. Her father had known my father. I think my father sort of promised PC's father that he would protect PC if anything happened to her father. So instead of it being my father protecting PC then it was me. She seemed innocent and insecure she knew what she wanted. She wanted the Yevonites to accept her people. Chappu helped along protecting her. When did he lose his heart to her? Hmm maybe that was just recently. "Let's go" she said.

I nodded. "Thanks for the party it was wonderful. We need some rest" I left with my guardians to the IN. The IN keeper wasn't very pleased about having us there. He didn't like the thought of Chappu. But we all found beds to sleep in.

I slept a dreamless sleep. Dreamless… or… actually I dreamed of Lady Yuna and my old man. The dream reminded me of all the things that I didn't like about my old man. He was an arrogant bastard. But yeah he was my old man.

The next morning everyone were so sad. Lady Yuna the newest Summoner from Besaid was leaving. We all left at the same time. What I hadn't expected was to find Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri suddenly turned around to face us.

"Wait. We wish to see your Aeons" Lulu said.

Kamashan looked at me. "and if we refuse?"

"Fight us" Wakka answered.

They seriously meant this? I didn't want any fights. So I prepared to Summon my Aeons. I carried 4 Aeons. Valfore, Leviathan, Darkara and Anima. "Which one?"

Wakka raised his ball. "One of them" he said. He didn't seem to know my Aeons.

Before I knew of it Darkara appeared. I know it sounds weird… but it was like Darkara had her own will. Like she wanted to protect me that badly that she didn't need any Summoner to summon her. "Darkara?" I asked. I hadn't summoned her? Darkara was a dark Aeon. Some called her a darkness Aeon. She was pure white but carried a black cloak that covered her body. Like a dress short in the front and long in the back. She fought with an instrument in her hand. The tones of darkness. "Are you satisfied?" I asked.

They all seemed shocked. They had probably never heard about Darkara. No one knew her existence and why she was bound to me? No one really knew. Darkara slowly disappeared once again.

"Amazing" Lulu said. "This Aeon? Is she new or?"

"To be honest. No clue. I just woke up one morning able to summon her. But normally she summon herself" I answered as we walked toward the beach. Lulu was a calm almost ice cold woman. "So we're going to Kilika first?" I asked. The ship was originally taking the blitzball players to Luca. But first stop was Kilika.

As everyone boarded the ship I saw woman and children crying. They actually agreed on letting Yuna get killed. And they said they cared about her?! Or maybe… I was just being selfish once again.

Kamashan and Kimahri seemed to get along.

Lady Yuna was very popular. Everyone spoke with her. I just paid attention to the ocean. So quite.

"It's nice… the wind" Yuna suddenly said.

I didn't know then why we laughed. We just laughed like it was the funniest thing to say.

"Are you a survivor from Zanarkand?" Yuna suddenly asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Most of my people lives in Mount Gagazat we're protected by Lady Yunalesca" I answered.

"Is it true what they say about Zanarkand? That it has a Stadium all lit up at nights?" she asked. I stared shocked at her.

"How do you know that?" I asked. I couldn't believe she knew that.

"Sir Jecht told me… He was my father's guardian" she answered. She looked at me with her gentle eyes.

"Jecht… was my father" I said. It wasn't like I looked like my father. Most people told me I looked like my mom.

"ohh! So our meeting must be a blessing of Yevon" she said. Of course just remind me of Yevon.

I shook my head. "I never even liked my father" I said. "my old man was a blitz ball player. When he left Zanarkand we never thought he went on a pilgrimage" I said.

"Didn't you?" she asked. "I thought you knew?"

"Yeah we knew that we had a calm and your father was responsible of it. My old man never returned home… We…" I stopped. I shouldn't say that. We thought my old man had become Sin. "My mom died shortly after that. She died a few years ago. She fought Sin… and lost" I said.

"Oh I'm sorry… I never knew my mother. She died after my father" she said. Could she then relate to what I felt? I shook my head.

A LOUD scream suddenly interrupted us. "Sin!" people started yelling.

I petrified.

* * *

A/N: Yay the chapter is finished! I don't know if any in this chapter makes sense. But I wrote it:D so you better like it;) hehe. I want to thank you all for reviewing on this story. Thank you soo much for reviewing I hope the second chapter was good enough. 

Don't forget to review! Thanks:D

Love

Amy


End file.
